Ice and Kisses
by RKORhodes
Summary: Rocky is an ice skater, but injured her leg. When she starts getting weird notes about someone liking her from Ty and CeCe, will she finally come to notice the guy of her dreams is standing right before her eyes?
1. Accidents Happen!

A Deuce x Rocky story.

X x X

Rocky's P.O.V.

My skates glided along the thin ice of the skating arena. First off, I have to admit that I was alone here. Yep, this was me. Rocky Blue, discovering my dreams as an ice skater.

I skidded to a stop as I lift up one of my legs into the air, spinning around while holding my leg straight up. I was dressed in a purple ice skating costume with sparkly white skates. I had my hair up in a ponytail and a purple bow at the top.

I heard the door open and froze in my tracks. Oh, it was Deuce, nothing to worry about. I tried to show off but then I lost balance, heard a crack, and my sight went blurry.

X x X

I woke up and found a purple cast on my leg, and CeCe, Ty, and Deuce were signing it. CeCe was to sign it first, anyway, because she was my best friend.

_Rocky,_

_You're my best friend and _

_I'm the one that is_

_Very embarrassing at times_

_But this isn't funny at all_

_I know who likes you_

_But, you'll just have to figure out_

_Yourself. _

_My best friend forever._

_Love your best friend, _

_CeCe Jones._

Aw, it was cute, and I wondered who liked me. Just remember that advice, Rocky. Be yourself.

Ty then signed right next to CeCe's.

_Yo sis._

_Hope ya feel better_

_Ya totally deserve _

_To be treated to a date_

_So me and CeCe _

_Will find you one._

_Go to prom with_

_The one you love_

_And I wish you the best_

_With whatever you do_

_Please remember_

_Your big bro_

_Is there to support you_

_Ya brother,_

_Ty._

Why did Ty write about someone liking me too? I didn't get it. Who would want to go to the prom with me?

Deuce signed at the very top:

_Hey Rocky_

_Hope you are feeling better _

_Soon you will_

_Just remember your Deuce_

_Is always there for you_

_Never change._

_Love, Deuce, your best friend._

Wait a second. He signed Love, Deuce. Not From, Deuce. Oh my God, could that mean something?

X x X

Deuce's P.O.V.

What was I thinking? I was so stupid to sign it, "Love, Deuce."

Now I sound desperate. Man, I hope she doesn't think that. I sound like some idiot now.

Rocky gave me a confused look as she pointed at what I wrote.

"Look, I'm sorry…" I said. Rocky just nodded and smiled. She motioned for me to hug her, so I did.

I love to hug her. It feels so warm and comforting to have her in my arms. And to think I've liked her for so long and yet I never had the guts to tell her. I still held her in a hug when the nurse came and said that visiting hour is over.

Rocky had an upset look on her face. I pulled out of the hug.

"Thanks for the kind words, Deuce," Rocky said and as soon as Ty and CeCe were out of earshot, she gave me a quick peck on the cheek.

"Hope you feel better," I managed to speak.

She mouthed a thank you and then I left. All I could think is, _Wow I can't believe she kissed me._

I felt like the luckiest guy alive. Now to just make her my girlfriend. I wonder who CeCe is going to go to the prom with? I'll probably hook her up with Ty or Gunther.

I wonder which guys she likes better. She likes both of them, but she has dated Gunther. I'm not sure…

All I could think of that night is the prom, and how perfect it would be when Rocky and I hit the dance floor.

My phone buzzed. Text message from Rocky.

* Hey good night. Hope you sleep well (;

- therockrockyblue

* Yeah I won't be sleeping that well because iYiyi missin you.

- all-eyebrows

* Ha ha! Your signature is hilarious. Speaking of your signature, when do you want me to come over to do your eyebrows?

- therockrockyblue

* You can come over as soon as you come out of the hospital.

- all-eyebrows

* Kay, well good night. IYiyi missin you too.

- therockrockyblue

_Bye I love you_ was the message I was going to send her. I had already typed it in, and not knowing what I was doing, I hit send. Oh no.

I couldn't sleep now. What would she think if I loved her?

Then it hit me, I really _love _Rocky Blue.


	2. Prom!

Deuce x Rocky, Chapter 2! (: Last chapter, I promised it would be a two shot!

X x X

Rocky's P.O.V.

I can't believe he texted me that he loved me. I couldn't even sleep, I wished he had come to the hospital to stay with me, and I was getting out of the hospital in a little.

I fell asleep, and then I had woke up…

I found Ty and CeCe staring at me, waiting until I had opened my eyes.

"Rocky! You're okay! And guess what? The prom is today!" CeCe exclaimed. "And I'm going to get you a date, like I promised!"

I smiled and tried standing up, and to my surprise, I could stand up perfectly. "Where's Deuce?" I asked, my thoughts coming back to my Latino best friend.

"He's here, just eating in the cafeteria, I think," CeCe said.

Deuce came in the room, blushing a little as he held a little cupcake in his hand. He gave me the cupcake and I blushed too.

CeCe nudged Ty's elbow, giving a look to Deuce, and then me. Their eyes kept on darting from me to Deuce.

"What?" I said, my mouth full of cupcake.

"Prom? I think I know who you're going to go with," CeCe said and pushed Deuce a little towards me. I swallowed the cupcake, and started to blush again.

"We all know you obviously have a thing for each other," CeCe gave looks to both of us, raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, will you please stop it now? I have someone to go to the dance with now," I said, and Deuce nervously linked his arms in mine. I knew he loved me, but he was a little shy.

"This calls for…" CeCe didn't get time to finish as we both screamed, "SHOPPING!"

The doctor came back in and told us it was time for me to leave, and I would have to keep the cast on. I felt embarrassed, but started walking out of the hospital, with Deuce helping me along the way.

We got into the car, and Ty was in the front seat driving. CeCe had called shotgun, so that left Deuce and I in the backseat.

"So," I looked over to Deuce.

He intertwined his fingers into mine, staring at the floor.

"Deuce what is it?" I asked.

"You're too beautiful to look at. Every time I see you, I'm always nervous, but then I can always be myself around you," Deuce explained.

"Aw, Deuce," I said as I tried to hug him in the seat. He took off his headphones and handed them to me.

"Why are you giving me your headphones?" I asked him.

"Because if you're my girlfriend, I'd let you wear my headphones," Deuce said, and I took the purple headphones and placed them around my neck. He put his arm around me, and it seemed like Ty and CeCe were having a conversation of their own in the front seat too.

Ty came to a stop at the mall and said, "We'll pick you guys up, just give us a call."

I took off the seatbelt and hugged Deuce, and then I came out of the car, while CeCe did, too.

We headed straight towards the dresses store. I wanted to pick out a little black dress, so I ended up trying it on and bought it.

CeCe bought a pink dress, which came down to her knees. We left the store and I called up Deuce.

"Hey, we're ready!" I said a little too excitedly and Deuce just said okay.

We exited the mall and hopped into Ty's car. After a few minutes, we went to CeCe's apartment to change, and then came out of the apartment a little while later.

It was weird to see Deuce without headphones, and me with them. But I noticed that he had put on another pair of headphones around his neck a couple seconds later.

He stared at me for a while, looking me up and down, then he whistled. I laughed and I started walking with him out of the apartment.

All four of us got into Ty's car. "Hey CeCe, who are you going to prom with?" I asked, curious.

She gave a look to Ty. "Ok, fine. Ty," She said, cracking a little smile.

We got out of the car and walked through the school doors, into the gym.

The theme was, "A Beautiful Night".

A song came on and the DJ announced, "I only want two couples to come up to the dance floor. I want Ty Blue, CeCe Jones, Rocky Blue, and Deuce Martinez to come up to the dance floor."

I gasped as Deuce led me to the dance floor. "Hit it!" CeCe yelled and they started playing the song, _Twist my Hips. _

I moved my hips to the beat, and Deuce was really getting better at dancing. I hope he'd be on Shake it Up Chicago one day.

CeCe rocked her hips as Ty watched her in amazement, while dancing to the beat, too.

_Watch me whirl _the last part of the song came and I spun into Deuce, and he held me into his arms.

"Time to slow things down," the DJ said and played a slow tune.

_We're soaring, flying, there's not a star in heaven that we can't reach…_ The song played from High School Musical that I couldn't remember the name of.

I danced my way over to Deuce. I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head on his shoulder. He simply placed his arms on my hips.

"Deuce, you know who I really like?" I said, lifting my head up from his shoulder and stared into his eyes.

"Who?" Deuce asked. I finally leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. I felt a million fireworks. It was so wrong, yet it was _so _right.

I looked over to CeCe and Ty, who weren't slow dancing. They were still dancing to Twist my Hips.

"Looks like they got a little too drunk," Deuce said as I laughed, and stared into his amazing brown eyes again.

X x X

(: Yay! I finished! Please review, thanks for all you viewers!


End file.
